Secret Love
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Bo falls for one of his friend's sister, but his friend forbid him from seeing his sister. But Bo is not ready to back down in getting the girl. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Bo sat at the Boar's Nest looking to see if there were any girls there that he hadn't had a date with yet. Sure it was hard but he knew there had to be some girl there that didn't know who he was. Looking around he saw a girl he never saw before sitting alone. Bo decided to go and check her out.

"Hi, I'm Bo," Bo said going over to her.

"Hi, I'm Christine."

"Don't think I've seen you around before?"

"Just moved her actually," Christine said.

"Hey Bo," Bo's friend Matt said coming up behind him. "See you met my sister."

Bo turned around, "Your sister? This is the sister you've always talked about?"

"Yep that's her. Bo can I talk to you for a second?" Matt said.

"Look, she's my lil' sis. And when she decided to move here, my parents asked me to keep an eye on her."

"Um…alright. So what's this gotta do with me?" Bo asked.

"Cause I saw that look in your eyes when you were talking to her and I know how you are. So stay away from her alright?"

"Look Matt, you're a friend but I don't think you have a right to tell me who I can and cannot see."

"And I'm not…just stay away from my sister alright. She's not like those other girls you've dated, and I don't want you turning her into one of them either. Alright?"

"Alright, fine I'll stay away from your sister," Bo said.

Christine had heard what Matt told Bo and saw Bo walk out. Looking around she saw that Matt was now with his girlfriend, so she went up and followed Bo outside. "Bo, wait."

Bo turned around, "I have to get going, I'll see ya around."

"I heard what Matt said to you. And I'm so mad at him for telling you to stay away from me."

"He's one of my bets friends though…."

"And he's also my brother who's always been overprotected of me."

"Look I don't want any trouble to come between you two alright. I'll just see you around," Bo said getting into the General.

-----------------------------

Later that week, Christine stopped off at the Duke farm to see if Daisy was home. She had become friends with Daisy pretty quickly and was glad to finally have a friend. Bo opened the door, "Christine?"

"Just wanted to know if Daisy was home?"

"Nope, she had to go into work. She'll be back later though."

"Ok, I'll just come back later then," Christine said.

"Well if you want to, you can come in for a drink."

"You sure Bo, I mean don't want to get my brother mad."

"Christine, I'm sorry for saying that to you the other day. I didn't mean to."

"Yea figured it was just cause my brother said that to you."

"Well then come in," Bo said.

--------------------------------------------

Christine sat with Bo on the couch talking to him. "Bo do you wanna kiss me or not?" she smiled noticing he looked like he wanted to kiss her but wasn't sure if he should.

"What?" Bo asked.

She smiled and kissed Bo. "That," she said.

Bo smiled, "Well then in that case…." Bo said returned the kisses to her.

She pushed Bo down onto the couch still kissing him.

"Christine…you think we should be doing this?" Bo asked.

"Bo Duke, one thing I'm sick of is my brother thinking of me as his lil' sis who isn't allowed to do anything. And I'm sick of him thinking I'm so perfect and goody-goody. Now just shut up and kiss me," she smiled.

----------------------------------------

Christine heard her phone ring and woke up. Forgetting where she was, she realized she was in Bo's arms. Reaching for her phone she saw that it was Matt calling her.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine didn't answer the phone and just put in back down. Going back to lay down next to Bo, he woke up. "What happened?"

"Matt called, don't worry I didn't answer," Christine said cuddling back up with Bo. "I probably should be going."

"No you don't. No one's gonna be home until tomorrow." Bo said putting his arms around her and kissing her.

"Bo," she said running her fingers through his hair.

"Yea?"

"Are we gonna tell Matt that we're together?"

Bo shook his head, "It may have been awhile since you've seen your brother. And let me tell you, he's better off not knowing about us. You don't know what he would do to me especially." He went back to kissing her. "Well I don't know about you but I'm awake now," Bo smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that week, Bo had a race. Christine had gone with Matt to go see it and she knew that she wouldn't be able to congratulate Bo for winning after the race without people knowing they were together. After Bo won she went over to the Boar's Nest where everyone was going to be to celebrate his win.

"Daisy, where's Bo?" Christine asked.

"Oh yea he gave me a message. He said to meet him behind the building in the General." Daisy smiled, she knew something had been going on with the two of them. "By the way, he really loves you."

"Excuse me?" Christine said.

"It's obvious with the two of you," Daisy smiled. "Don't worry I'm not gonna tell your brother."

"Thanks, Daisy," she said going to meet Bo.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Bo?" Christine said going over to him.

He went over to her and kissed her deeply, "I've been waiting all day to do that," he said.

"I know Bo, I know it's hard doing this in secret."

"Well maybe soon we won't need to hide anymore," Bo said.

"What are you getting at Bo Duke?"

"Oh nothing. But for now lets just enjoy some time alone," Bo said helping her into the General Lee.

"We going somewhere Bo?"

"Nope, we're staying right here for awhile," Bo said kissing her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo and Christine were able to keep their relationship a secret over the next couple of months. They had gone to the Boar's Nest to go celebrate his birthday. It wasn't a big party, just the two of them, his family and some friends.

"You sure I can go as your date?" she asked.

"I told you already, Matt told me he couldn't make it." Bo said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were at the Boar's Nest and the night was going very well. That was until Matt showed up.

"I told you to stay away from my sister," Matt said. "And what happens, I catch the two of you making out in your car."

"Matt, just calm down and we'll discuss this," Bo said getting up.

"Oh we'll discuss it alright," Matt said punching Bo.

"Matt I really don't want any trouble."

"Well too late for that," Matt said taking another swing at him.

"Matt leave him alone," Christine said going over to them.

"Stay out of this," Bo said.

"Look what you did, you turned her into one of your usual girls. She's just nothing but a slut now," Matt said causing Bo to finally take a swing back at him.

"Stop it," Christine said trying to break the fight up.

"I no longer know you," Matt said pushing Christine out of the way. Matt's push was so hard that Christine fell into a table, hitting her head and knocking her out.

"How could you do that to your sister?" Bo said.

"This is between me and you, not her!" Matt said.

"Matt you idiot, she's hurt," Bo said running over to Christine.

"Good, I really don't care."

Bo shook his head. "You jerk, she's pregnant!" Bo said, causing everyone including his family and friends to look over at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo brought Christine to the hospital and was waiting in the waiting room with his family for the doctor to give them an update.

"Bo how long have you known?" Uncle Jesse asked him?

"About two week," Bo said. "We were going to tell you guys later tonight, after we told you about our engagement."

"At least you're doing the right thing there," Luke said sarcastically.

"For your information Luke, I proposed to her over a month ago, before we even knew about the baby."

"Luke, Bo doesn't need this right now," Uncle Jesse said.

"But look what he's done," Luke said.

Daisy went over to where Bo was sitting while Uncle Jesse talked to Luke. "How you holding up?"

"I just wish I knew something," Bo said. "I want both of them to be alright but any word would be great now."

The doctor came into the waiting room. "How is she?" Bo said right away.

"She still hasn't waken up but she will be fine. We just need to see if there's anything else when she wakes up."

"And the baby?" Bo asked.

"I am sorry Mr. Duke." The doctor started.

Please review. The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll have the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Bo didn't need to hear anymore and he just nodded at the doctor. "Can I see her?"

"Yes of course, I'll take you to her room," he said taking Bo to the room. "Mr. Duke, I talked to the sheriff and he does have Matt in jail. And once I tell him this update, I think he'll have more charges against him."

"Thank you doctor," Bo said going into Christine's room. Bo took her hand and played with her hair. "This just isn't fair. We didn't even get to know our baby long enough before this happened," he said.

He kissed her hand, "Please wake up," Bo said crying. "This is all my fault. I should've protected you. And I didn't…."

"Bo…" Christine said quietly.

"I'm right here baby."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember going to your party at the Boar's Nest and Matt coming and starting something." She held her head from the pain. "And then…he pushed me I remember that. Bo the baby!" She said trying to sit up. "Bo our baby, how's our baby?"

Bo looked down and Christine knew, "We lost it didn't we?"

"Doctor said that there was no chance he could've survived."

"A baby boy?"

Bo nodded, "Roscoe told the doctor what happened and wanted an update cause he has Matt in the jail now and if anything happened to the baby, he could be charged for that as well." He looked up at Christine, "I'm not leaving your side until you're able to leave here."

"Bo you don't have to."

"Yes of course I do….you're my soon to be wife."

"You mean still?" Christine said.

"Yes of course. We've been engaged for over two months…and I don't know about you but I still want to get married," Bo smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Bo came home and went over to Christine. "What's this I heard about you giving Roscoe the bail money to get Matt out?"

"Matt he's my brother. I couldn't see him staying in jail."

"But he hurt you. He hurt our baby."

"Not on purpose Bo! Look he's sorry for what he did."

"Oh so that makes it right now?" Bo said.

"Bo I'm not in the mood to fight alright."

"You gave your brother the chance to be out of jail after he killed our baby!"

"He did not Bo! He didn't mean to push me like that and he said if he knew he wouldn't have done it."

"And you believe him!"

"He's my brother of course I do! You mean to tell me you wouldn't do the same for Luke and Daisy if something happened?"

"That's totally different. My cousins aren't jerks like your brother is."

"Just stop it Bo! He is my brother and yes I still love him even if he's against me being with you."

"So he can do just whatever to us then? He'll do it again you know. Once we get married he will still be after us."

"No he won't Bo. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I can't believe you just went behind my back and bailed him out of jail!"


	6. Chapter 6

-1Christine woke up the next morning and went to Bo's room. "Bo?"

"What?" he said not turning to look at her.

"You still mad about last night?" She said sitting next to him on his bed and putting her arm around him but he moved away.

"What do you think?"

"Bo don't be like this please."

"Our baby! That was our baby! Since we found out I was looking forward to having a baby."

"And we still will have a baby. Just not as soon as we thought."

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what Bo?"

"This isn't about us not having a baby now. This is about how you are willing to go against me and help someone who hates us together."

"He is my brother Bo, I couldn't see him being in jail."

"And what, you don't care about the baby?" Bo said and that hurt Christine.

"DON'T CARE?! OF COURSE I CARED!!! MAYBE IF YOU WOULD COMFORT ME MORE I WOULDN'T HAVE FELT SO ALONE," she said before leaving his room slamming the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Luke walked into the bedroom. "Bo what happened? I saw Christine leave here al upset."

"I give up," Bo said getting up. "It's over, that's it. It's over. She said I didn't comfort her when she lost the baby. What lie is that, of course I comforted her!"

"Bo, you want my advice on this. You really weren't there for her."

"What do you mean I wasn't there for her. I was always there for her."

"No Bo you weren't. You thought you were. But Bo, I caught her night after night on the living room couch crying her eyes out."

Bo looked up at Luke, "Really?"

Luke nodded. "Look I know the two of you love each other. Now go be there for her."

Bo went outside and then came back into the house. "What's wrong Bo?"

"Her car is gone. And her stuff is out of Daisy's room."


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, let's go lookng for her," Luke said and the two of them jumped into The General.

"Luke, stop. There she is at the Boar's Nest." Bo said getting out of the General and going inside.

"Christine we need to talk," Bo said going over to her.

"Bo look, I don't want to hear it."

"Trust me, you do." Bo said taking a seat at the table. "I am so sorry I got mad at you. I'm not blaming you for anthing. I'm just so mad at the fact that we lost the baby. I mean that moment you told me, I was looking foward to it."

"I know you were Bo, so was I."

"But the truth is, I still want to be with you. And then somewhere down the line, we will have that baby we want and be a happy family."

Christine smiled and kissed Bo, "Bo I still want to be your wife."

"Good cause I want you to be wife."

-------------------------------------------------------

To say that everything was going smoothly for the Dukes would be an understatement. When Matt found out about Bo and Christine were back together, his anger was back. He was determined to break the two of them out and would do anything to make that happen. He had called back home and had the rest of his and Christine's family to hate Bo just as much as he did.

Christine came home to the farm when Bo was reading mail. "Hey Bo, I'm home."

Bo heard her and quickly hid the letter he was reading. "What you hiding Bo?"

"Oh nothing. Just more bills of course," Bo smiled.

"I'm just gonna go hop in the shower so we can go out tonight."

"Maybe I'll join you," Bo called out to her as she walked down the hall.

"More letters huh Bo?" Luke said.

Bo sighed, "It's from her family. They hate me cause of whatever it is that Matt told him."

"Bo those letters are a threat and you know it."

"Yea I know it, but I'm fine. Just...don't let Christine know about it."


	9. Chapter 9

Daisy loved it that she was Christine's maid of honor and the two girls had fun planning the wedding. "You think Bo's gonna like this gown?" Christine asked Daisy.

"Trust me, Bo won't care about the gown. He's just gonna want to get to the wedding night," Daisy laughed.

Christine laughed, "True but it won't be like we haven't before."

"I think the two of you are a perfect couple."

"Thanks Daisy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo and Luke were out for a drive. "So Bo, wedding's almost here."

"Yea I know, I can't believe it but at the same time I can't wait."

"Hey Bo, I know you're excited, but you really should take the driving down a notch."

"Uh...Luke, I'm trying to," Bo said slamming his foot on the brake.

"Bo..."

"Luke I can't stop the car!"

There was a car stopped in front of them and Bo swerved to avoid it, causing them to go off the road and turning over.

"Bo?" Luke said getting out of the car. He looked over and saw Bo unconcious halfway out of the car. "BO!" Luke said going over to him. "Oh no, Bo, you can't leave us now," Luke said trying to find any sort of a pulse.


	10. Chapter 10

Christine rushed to the hospital when she got the call from Luke. "Luke how is he?"

"Just fine. The doctor said he could go home today. Just a few scratches."

Christine sighed with relief. "Wait I wana tell you something before you go see him. He's been getting threatening letters from your family."

"You think they're behind this?"

"The General's brakes weren't working. That's not exactly something that normally happens." Luke said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine went back to the farm with Bo. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"So instead I find out two weeks before our wedding you're almost killed."

"I'm sorry," Bo said kissing her.

"Kissing ain't gonna get you out of this one," she teased him.

"Maybe not but this might," he said laying her down and crawling on top of her.

"You were in the hospital for a few hours, you miss me that much?"

"You have no idea," Bo said.


	11. Chapter 11

"Bo we really shouldn't."

"What why not? We're gonna be getting married soon."

"I know that Bo, but we're at your house. Well your uncle's house. And plus I share this room with Daisy. What if she comes home soon."

"She's got a date with Enos, she won't be coming home til later."

"Bo I just don't think we should?"

"Baby what's wrong?" Bo said playing with her hair.

"It's nothing Bo," she smiled.

Bo got up and took her hand. "Come on, Luke's on a date which means he won't be back until the morning. We'll go in there so we'll be alone," Bo said.

The two of them continued where they left off and hadn't noticed that Luke had come home earlier than expected. "Hey Bo, you asleep?" Luke said turning the light on. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll just go outside," Luke said walking out and closing the door.

"Luke won't be home until the morning huh Bo?" Christine said picked her clothes up.

"Well how was I supposed to know he wouldn't get lucky tonight?" Bo laughed.

"Bo this is not funny."

"Come on, yes it is."

She shook her head, "No it's not! Bo your cousin caught us having sex!"

"Yea well now we're even cause I've walked in on him before with some girl."

"Bo I'm gonna get to sleep," she said kissing him. "Now you can stay out of trouble for one night right?"

"Yes I can," Bo smiled.

Christine walked out and Luke was outside. "I um..I am sorry about that," Luke said not looking at her.

"No Luke, I'm sorry. I told Bo it was a stupid idea. But the room's yours now I'm going to bed."

Luke walked into the room, "Honestly Bo, that wasn't whatI expected to see when I came to go to bed."

"I take it the date didn't go too well then huh?"

"No it didn't."

"Luke I'm sorry about what happened."

"Hey no reason to be Bo. I mean she's your fiance...but I must say Bo...you really know how to pick them, I must say."


	12. Chapter 12

_Few years later..._

Bo and Christine had been married for five years now. Luke himself had gotten married four years ago, to Michelle, a girl he met at the Boar's Nest one night. Daisy and Enos had also gotten married and the whole Duke family was getting together at Bo and Christine's for Thanksgiving.

Luke and Michelle came with their two year old son, Luke Jr. and Daisy and Enos came with their newborn daughter. Christine had just finished setting the dinner up when everyone realized Bo wasn't acting like himself. "Well I think it's time we all say what we're thankful for this year," Uncle Jesse said.

"I guess I'll start, I'm thankful that we're all here together. And also thankful that I can share the news with everyone of you that Michelle and I are going to have another baby."

"Bo, it's your turn," Christine said.

"I have nothing to say," Bo responded.

"Bo, come on," Christine began.

Then surprising everyone Bo got up and threw his napkin on the table, "I said I have nothing to be thanful for! Everyone else here is so happy but I'm not!" he said walking up to the bedroom.

"He's been under a lot of stress lately," Christine said before going after him. "Bo Duke what was that all about?"

"Look at them, Luke and Michelle, Enos and Daisy, they have their families. And look at us..what do we have? Nothing!"

"We have each other Bo! I thought that's all we needed."

"That's not what I mean."

"Look Bo, I know that we just found out after what happened that time when I lost the baby is the reason why we're not able to get pregnant. And yes I wish that the news from the doctor was different. But it's not and this is where we are now. But Bo, I love you more than anything and for that I'm thankful for."

Bo held her, "You know that I'm thankful for having you in my life. But I just wish that I could hold a baby that was my own. You know, tell my friends and family this is my son or daughter."

Christine turned away from Bo, "Baby are you crying?" he asked.

"Bo I want that too but we're not going to have that. At least not a kid as our own."


	13. Chapter 13

"Everything alright?" Luke asked.

Bo nodded, "Yea everything's fine. We'll be right down." He looked over at Christine, "You coming down?"

"Yea Bo, I'll be right down."

Bo went back down to the family. "I am sorry about that. I didn't mean to overreact."

"What happened Bo?" Daisy asked.

"Well we got news we didn't want to hear the other day. You see we've been trying for a baby for awhile. And we haven't been having any luck. So we went to the doctor and well we can't have kids after that time she lost the baby. It had something to do with the way she had been pushed by Matt which caused her to lose the baby."

"Oh Bo, we're so sorry," Luke said. "If I knew, I wouldn't have brought it up."

"Now Luke, it's not your fault."

"How's Christine handling it?" Michelle asked.

"Better than I have. I'm the one who basically shut everyone out of my life."

"Where is she now?" Uncle Jesse said.

"She said she'd be down in a few." Bo said then he realized she wasn't coming down. "I better go check," Bo said going back to the room. "Oh baby, don't cry," Bo said going over to the bed where he saw her crying.

"You're right Bo, it isn't fair."

"I know but we will have a family, don't you worry."

"What do you have in mind Bo?"


	14. Chapter 14

Bo smiled, "Well I was just thinking. How about going to the oprhanage and adopting. I mean I know what it's like to not have parents but I at least had Uncle Jesse. How about we give one of the babies over there a chance of being with a family as well?"

"You know what Bo, that's a great idea" Christine said.

"Really?"

"Yea Bo, you're right. It would be nice to give a baby a chance to have a family."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that month Bo and Christine had gotten a call from the orphanage about a newborn baby who had brought there and they were to go and pick him up.

"This is it, we're gonna be parents," Bo said taking Christine's hand as they walked into the building.

"Bo do I see tears in your eyes?" she smiled.

"I'm just so happy," Bo smiled. "I've been wanting this for the longest time."

"Me too," she smiled back.

A few hours later they were bringing home their son, Lukas Beauregard Duke. Christine wanted the names switched around but Bo wouldn't have it. He didn't want his son to go through having the name Beauregard like he did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe how much our lives have changed in the past week," Bo said getting into bed.

"Changed for the better that is," Christine smiled.

"That's for sure." Bo said kissing her. "Sweetie is everything alright? You don't look so well."

"Oh yea Bo, I'm fine. Just a little run down I guess. You know adjusting to being parents now."

"You sure? You're not hiding something are you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Bo nodded, "Yea it is. What is it?"

She looked down and took Bo's hand. "I know the doctor told us we wouldn't be able to have kids. But I just took a test..."

"You mean a pregnancy one?" Bo said.

Christine nodded, "Bo...I haven't been feeling well at all past few days and I'm late. Bo I haven't felt like this since well...since that one time before.'

"Christine are you trying to tell me that you're...that we're...we're gonna have another baby?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Where are the new parents" Luke said coming into the house wit Michelle.

"We're right here," Christine said coming downstairs holding Lukas.

"So this is my little namesake huh," Luke said taking him. "He's so adorable."

"UNCLE BO!" Luke yelled running into the house. "Ride in the General?"

"What do you say Luke?" Bo asked.

"Sure. Let the girls stay and have a talk while we go have some fun" Luke said handing Lukas back and going out with Bo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you and Bo adjusting well?"

"Yea we are. Michelle you're not gonna believe this. I just found out I'm pregnant."

"You're kidding me! After you adopted Lukas?"

Christine smiled and nodded. "We didn't expect it. We didn't even think it would happen."

"Wow, well congrats. And any questiosns about pregnancy just ask."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bo is everything alright?"

"No Luke it's not."

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Christine just found out she's pregnant."

Luke had been driving the General and he stopped short. "Bo that's great."

"Yea I guess..."

"Bo what's wrong?"

"It's not that I'm not happy cause I am. I'm just..I don't know if I can do it. I mean Lukas is only a month old. In 7 months we're going to have a baby. Lukas won't even be a year old yet."

"Bo, I know you and I know you're gonna do a great job."

"I hope so," Bo said.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Bo everything alright?" Christine asked him after dinner.

Bo put Lukas down in his crib,"Yea just a lot on my mind."

"About the new baby huh?"

"You realize that Lukas is only gonna be 8 months old when this new baby is born." Bo said.

"Look Bo, I know it's unexpected. But we can do this..."she looked at Bo. "Can't we?"

Bo smiled and put his hand on her stomach, "I know we can." He said kissing her. "And we will be great parents, just like we are to Lukas already."

"I'm scared Bo."

"I know you are, me too. Did you see your doctor yet?"

"No tomorrow I have an appointment."

"Don't worry I'll be right there with you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo felt Christine tossing and turning the whole night. "Christine you alright?" Bo said waking up.

She looked over at Bo, "I don't know Bo."

"Whats wrong?" Bo said now wide awake.

"It's nothing Bo...I think I just ate something I shouldn't have earlier. Go back to sleep."

"Is it the baby?" Bo said.

"Bo it's not anything."

"Christine we should go to the hospital just in case. You know considering the past..."

"Bo just go back to sleep."

"I won't be able to sleep unless I know for sure you and the baby are alright. I'll just call Luke up and have him watch Lukas."

Christine nodded, "Fine Bo if it'll make you feel better."

Bo went on to call Luke up to come over telling him it was an emergency. "Alright Luke's on his way," Bo said.

Christine went to get out of bed when she felt a sharp pain that she couldn't stand up. "Christine!" Bo said running to catch her.


	17. Chapter 17

"Bo what's going on?" Luke said coming to the house.

"Something's wrong with the baby. I'll give you a call from the hospital once we find out."

Luke nodded, "Just go," Luke said.

Bo sat by Christine's bed after the doctor left. "Bo I'm sorry."

"For what?" Bo said.

"For lying telling you nothing was wrong."

"Hey don't worry about it. The doctor says I got you here in time." Bo smiled, "You and the baby are just fine."

"So I can go home?"

"Tomorrow. He wants you here overnight. But don't worry I'm staying with you."

"Bo why don't you go home, be with Lukas."

"You sure you're gonna be alright?"

Christine smiled and kissed him, "I'll be fine Bo."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is she?" Luke asked Bo when he came home.

"She's just fine. They want her there overnight."

"Bo what's wrong? Is the baby alright?"

"Well she is still pregnant..."

"Bo..."

"The baby's got a heart problem. I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. I had to get out of there."


	18. Chapter 18

"Is she...is she gonna carry the full term?" Luke asked.

"Doctor doesn't know yet. The doctor said if she makes it to the seventh month then it's a high chance the baby will survive."

"But it doesn't look that way?"Luke asked.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Bo said.

"Bo look, you need to be there for her...no matter what happens."

"I know that Luke...and I didn't think anything differently."

The next morning Bo went to go get Christine. "Feeling better?"

"Yea the doctor said if anymore pain to come right back. Bo, why'd you lie to me?"

"What do you mean?" Bo said.

"You told me everything was perfectly fine. But the doctor told me differently."

"I didn't want to worry you."

"I told you to go home cause I thought everything was just fine. Instead I find out the truth and you weren't there."

"Christine look at me, you need to calm down. You wanna go home. Lukas really missed his mommy last night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine was put on bed-rest for the next 6 months and she couldn't stand it. She couldn't even help Bo take care of Lukas and she could see it was wearing him out.

"Bo you need sleep," Christine said.

"I can't Lukas's got a fever and you're not well to talk around."

"Bo baby you're burning up," Christine said putting her hand on his head.

'I'm fine you need to stop worrying." Lukas started crying. "I'll be right back," Bo said.

When Bo got back in the room he saw Christine out of bed. 'I don't think so," he said getting her back to bed.

"Bo...I hate staying in bed and making sure you're with me if I need to go use the bathroom.

"Oh do you?" Bo said.

"No I just wanted to walk around," she said laying back in bed.

"You have your next appointment next week and if everything's going well...then you won't be on bed-rest anymore." He put his hand on her stomach. "I just want the two of you to be safe."


	19. Chapter 19

"I know you do Bo. I'm sorry I'm being a pain."

"You're not being a pain," Bo smiled. "I can't imagine how you're feeling but I know you don't want to lay around either."

"I just wish I knew everything was fine."

Bo continued rubbing her stomach. "I know it will be. We waited too long for this."

Lukas started crying and Bo got up. "Baby, let me go get him you're so run down." Christine said.

"Not until I know for sure you can walk around." Bo said.

"Bo you really need to go see a doctor," she said when he came back into the bedroom.

"I'm fine don't worry about it." He said getting into bed. "I just need sleep."

The next morning Christine was surprised to hear Lukas crying and Bo still asleep. "Bo, Lukas's crying." she said shaking him. She felt the heat coming from him. "Bo? BO! Wake up Bo," she said shaking him.

When she got no response she called Luke up immediately knowing she was going to need help. "What is it?" Luke asked worried.

"I don't know Luke. Bo's been sick with a fever lately but he's been too worried about me to care about himself. Luke I need help, I'm not supposed to get out of bed and I can't bring Bo anywhere."

"Ok ok calm down, I'm on my way over now."


	20. Chapter 20

I think all of my stories are gonna be put on hiatus as of now. I don't feel like many people are reading them and that it's being a waste of time to write them and only a few people are commenting. As well as I've gotten into a whole new show and celebrity (that I just love lol) and I haven't been into Dukes as much lately. Thanks to those who did read my stories.


End file.
